When a business is in the process of selecting a trademark to be used in association with a new product or service, a trademark availability search may be performed. The trademark availability search is typically performed across one or more trademark databases where information about trademark usage is stored, or across common law sources, such as the World Wide Web. A record of each trademark identified in the search is obtained and the records are often compiled into a search report.
When a large number of potentially relevant trademarks are identified in the search, it can be difficult to get a clear understanding of the trademark landscape. This difficulty is compounded when the trademark being considered is planned to be used in association with multiple different goods or services.